Fire Emblem: Keeper of the Emblem
by Lehrans servant
Summary: This is my continued version of Fire Emblem: The Sword of Seals. Please review as the story progresses. I would like to know what you think . I realize I took most of the names from other existing characters but I'm not good at names
1. Prologue

**Fire Emblem: The Keeper of the Emblem**

**Prologue Pt.1 Armageddon**

**Much had changed since The Battle of the Sword of Seals. The discovery of a new magic element known only as "Destruction" led to a great battle. Nergal was destroyed but the effects of his magic still lived on. A morph, foretold about to Roy by Eliwood, escaped from the land of dragons with this newly found element. There was an island, not marked on any map, just south of Dread Isle. It contained an ancient temple. In it were 10 pedestals and 8 books, 2 for Elemental magic, 2 for light magic, 2 for healing magic, and 2 for ancient magic. But there were still 2 pedestals left, and they had marks similar to the ones on the books the strange morph had. He placed them on the pedestals and a great demon emerged from the center of the room. "I am Hades" claimed the demon "And I am at your will for releasing me" And so he went on, but quickly the last living hero, Brammimond, got word of this and he went and pushed back the Demon. Back into the temple were he was sealed by Brammimond's magic. Brammimond then took the 10 books and made a plan to keep them hidden. He incarnated the books, one of each magic was male and one of each was female, and sent them to several regions. There names were Aura(F), Luce(M), Forblaze(M), Excalibur(F), Apocalypse(M), Genfir (F), Latona(M), Ashera(F), Luna(F), and Armageddon(M). Brammimond was on his way out when he ran into the morph. Having used most of his power, Brammimond could not escape. The morph used the powers he still had from Nergal and did not just kill Brammimond...**

**Prologue Pt.2 Roy and Others**

**Roy, naturally, became Marquess Phearae. He was married to Lilina. Lilina had no choice but to hand over duties of Ostia to Phearae in absence of Hector. Bern was now in control of Phearae due to the absence of any ruler. And overall, all of the others continued on with their other lives. However Roy is not a main part of this story… in fact he has hardly any part at all. Neither does Lilina or most of the other characters. No our story starts with a young man. He had clear blue eyes, a light blue hair with a hair cut similar to that of Roy. He carried a red sword named Miles, from the Latin word for warrior. He had blue under-clothing and blue boots. He even had a blue sheath for his sword. But his chest-plate was a deep red with a strange red stone in it. His father said to keep it with him always. His father… was Roy and his name… was Renault.**

**Prologue Pt. 3 Renault's Departure**

**One day Roy went to go see Renault. However, he was nowhere to be found. He did, however find a note. It said:**

**I have gone to pursue my dream to become a warrior. I'm going town to town as a mercenary. Do not worry, I have others with me. With me is Karel's daughter Karla, Serra's daughter Natasha, and my best friend Ike. I will make you proud dad, my name will be known one day…**

**-Renault**

**Roy did not send for him. He simply sent Frank, his trusted mage, Soren, to go and help him… hoping for his safe return one day.**

**Prologue Pt. 4 Roy and Friends Meet a New Companion**

**On their way to the first town Soren caught up with them, but before anything could be said they noticed a girl lying on the ground, but she was not beaten and showed no sign of battling. She had long dark blue hair and bright white pants and a bright white magician's shirt. This was uncommon of a woman at this time. She stood up and said "Where am I?" "You are in the Sacae plains." responded Roy. "Are you ok?" **

"**Yes I'm fine."**

"**What is your name?"**

"… **I…. I don't know. I don't remember anything up until now"**

"**Well we need to think of a name to call you… until you remember. How about my mother's name, Lilina"**

"**Lilina… I like it"**

"**Do you have any fighting skills?"**

"**The only thing I remember how to do is light magic… why?"**

"**We are going town to town to chase of bandits and help people… would you like to help?"**

"**I can't remember who I am so I suppose I should go. Perhaps on the way I'll get some answers to who I am…"**


	2. Chapter 1: The Bandits of Borgo Return

**Chapter 1: The Bandits of Borgo return.**

**Now they continued on their way. Karla, with her long brown hair and light brown Sword master's robe, had her father's blade, the Dao Katti, a sword made to resemble the Mani Katti. Renault, not ready yet for the Sword of Seals, took his grandfather's sword, the Rapier. Natasha took a Healing and a Mend staff with her for the trip, and a light magic book to study. And Ike, with his short brown hair and lack of armor, took Durban, an Armads a look-a-like axe. Soren had a special tome, written but the Arch sage Athos himself before he died. It has no name but it carries great power and requires great skill and care when using it. They went towards a small town called Lycia, named after the Lycian League. "Can you help me with something Lilina?" asked Natasha.**

"**Sure, What is it?"**

"**You said you know light magic right?"**

"**Yes…"**

"**I myself am trying to learn it and I was wondering if you could help me learn some spells. That way I can fight and heal as well."**

**So on their way Lilina was teaching her the basics of light magic. While they were walking they heard a strange voice cry out "Hand over the money and no one gets hurt!" They looked and they saw a small group of people getting attacked be a typical group of Brigands. "Who do you think you are!?!" cried out Renault.**

"**We are the Bandits of Borgo lead by Matthew of Borgo!" Renault stopped and thought "Matthew… where have I heard that name before?" but there was no time to think. They had to prepare for battle fast. There was only a total of 5 of them, the leader of which was guarding the village meeting place. They prepared for battle.**

**Ike and Renault went for the two closest to the leader while the others got the other two. Natasha attempted to practice a spell on one of them. "I hope this works…" and she tried to shoot light at one of the bandits but it wasn't powerful enough to do anything. "Come here you little bitch" Said the bandit. He took his axe and jumped in the air as he swung and he began to come down to strike Natasha. "HELP ME!"… and nothing happened. Natasha looked as his axe just dropped and saw a burn mark on his back with Soren standing behind him. "You ok?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine but… WATCH OUT!" A bandit ran at Soren and Natasha hit his stomach as hard as she could with her staff. He fell over and "Lilina" used a special move to strike him down. It was a light move no one had ever seen before. She began glowing and and then a flash of light, barely slow enough for the human eye to see, pierced through him, leaving a white mark on his chest. Meanwhile Ike was dueling on of the bandits, when the bandits axe slipped from the sword and got stuck in the ground. Ike raised his sword and simply yelled "TAKE THIS YOU BASTARD!" as he struck the bandits neck. He heard the other bandit behind him and quickly turned but the bandit knocked the sword out of his hand. He ran to grab it but tripped. Renault saw and tossed his sword to Ike. He caught it and quickly came up and struck the bandit's chest. All that was left now was the leader of this group. He could not move far from his station or he would lose control of the village so he was a tad vulnerable. Natasha tried to use the light magic again but it failed. Renault tried to attack the bandit but he got hit in is armor and was knocked back. Sorens attacks were blocked, and "Lilina's" attacks needed to gain strength again. So it was up to Ike. Ike ran at him and his sword struck the leader's axe. They dueled for a moment. "You are strong" said the bandit leader.**

"**As are you" said Ike**

"**Too bad you aren't strong enough!" and his threw the sword from Ike's hand. Ike was helpless as the leader quickly lifted up his axe "TAKE THIS!" he swung and…**

"**NO!" cried out Natasha as she clenched her muscles together and threw her hands forward. The leader's axe bounced out of his hand**

"**HOW DI THAT HAPPEN !?!" Wondered the leader. Ike opened his eyes and noticed a protective barrier around him. "How are you doing that Natasha?"**

"**I don't know" but she was able to keep it up long enough for Ike to grab his sword. The shield went down and the bandit reached for his axe. Ike Couldn't reach him in time. "YOU CAN'T WIN!" Ike threw his sword at the same time the bandit threw his axe. The axe struck Ike's arm. He looked and saw his sword on the ground by the bandit. "Haha!... you thought… that you… could… stop… m…m…" And he fell. They had finally won. **

"**Thank you so much" said the elder of the village, "We could not afford much but we offer you this" and he handed Renault a bag of 500 gold.**

"**It will get us the start we need"**

"**Everyone, over here!" yelled Ike "Natasha is unconscious"**

"**Lilina" looked and said "I felt a large amount of power coming from her. Perhaps she over-exerted herself when making that shield" So they lifted her up and carried her to camp where they rested for the night. That night they decided they were going to work their way to Caelin, which has had an increasing number of bandits. But they are gonna need to gather more people if they wish to make it through there…**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Character Returns

**Chapter 2: An Old Character Returns… or So You May Think**

**Natasha finally woke up the next morning. "Are you ok?" asked Ike.**

"**Yeah, what happened? I don't remember anything"**

"**The leader of those brigands was about to strike me down and you screamed and you put a shield around me"**

"**But… I don't know how to do anything but heal"**

"**Maybe you can do more than you think"**

**Renault came rushing into their tent "Come on guys we gotta go. I got word that a band of bandits from the same group showed up in a near by village"**

"**Well I guess I'll have to try it again sometime" said Natasha. And they got up and picked up their stuff and left for the next town. "Lilina do you know how I did that shield power thing?" asked Natasha. "No… no I don't. I've never seen something like that before"**

"**You must have a real gift there Natasha" said Soren, trying to encourage her. **

"**I… I sense something" said Lilina**

"**Like what"**

"**The enemies… we are getting close… and they have a shaman with them"**

"**What!?! How did they get a shaman?" asked Karla. Ike looked in the distance and said "No time for that now. I see them. It seems the Shaman is guarding the center of the town. There are about 3 brigands, 1 soldier and…. I think… I think I see a thief. He looks oddly familiar"**

**Meanwhile at the enemy camp, their master, Matthew the Thief, was preparing to leave "They'll pay for what happened to you grandfather… pay with their lives" when one of his soldiers approached him. "Master Matthew, a band of mercenaries are approaching. What shall we do?"**

"**Make sure the Shaman does not move, Pascal. If we lose that village square we lose everything. I'll go greet them…"**

**He approached Renault. "Hello, weaklings. I am Matthew of Borgo." Renault paused… "Matthew… the same Matthew that helped lord Eliwood defeat Nergal a long time ago?" **

"**Why? Do you know them?"**

"**Eliwood was my grandfather."**

"**YOU! Your grandfather was the reason for my grandfather's demise!"**

"**What do you mean? Matthew helped save the continent"**

"**It was because of Eliwood's meddling with Nergal that my father's love, Leila, was killed."**

"**But you said your grandfather died"**

"**He was crushed by that… it tortured him day after day, he had his son with another woman but it still did not fit the hole missing in his life. He finally collapsed and stabbed himself in the heart, leaving my grandmother to take care of my father all by herself!" **

"**I'm sorry for that but it's not their fault. It was Nergal's fault and…"**

"**ENOUGH! I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!" Screamed Matthew. "KILL THEM AT ANY COST!" he ordered his troops as he withdrew to the back of the village.**

"**Looks like we have no choice but to fight" said Renault. And so they prepared for battle…**

**The Brigands charged at them. One went straight after Natasha. He lifted up his axe and simply said "Say your prayers!" and he was about to strike and then "Ow… what… what the hell?" He looked down and saw Natasha's staff going right through him. "I sharpened the end just to be safe" As she smiled and pushed the bandit while removing the staff from his stomach. Another tried to sneak up behind her but Karla quickly came by and got him right in the spine. "Thank you Karla"**

"**My pleasure" as she smiled**

**The last brigand looked at Renault. They charged at each other and went past each other. Renault looked and saw a cut on his arm. He looked back at the brigand… The brigand stood and laughed but then collapsed. Renault got him in the back of the head. Now they went after the shaman. They couldn't see his face. It's as if just a dark presence filled the cloak. Soren launched an attack but it did nothing. Renault and Ike charged at him but both went right through him. He then launched a powerful blast knocking them both back. Karla tried to attack but he created a barrier and it bounced her back. Natasha got angry. "That's it!" She pointed her staff at him and launched a light attack… the light died down and they looked. The left arm of the cloak was gone… but there was no arm! "Lilina" finally decided to use her attack and launch it at the Shaman but while she was charging he put a magic barrier around her. Natasha tried one more time. "I'm making it more powerful this time!" and she launched a larger attack at the same time as the shaman. Natasha was shot back. They thought it didn't work but they looked… the shaman was gone. They couldn't figure it out. There was no trace left of him. No body nor tome. Not even his cloak.**

**Matthew saw a dead man by the scene. "What… what have I done? I'm trying to get revenge at the cost of other lives?" He walked up to Renault and dropped his knife. "I leave in peace. Perhaps I will meet up with you guys again sometime. Perhaps when you need more help"**

"**Well you are welcome to join now"**

"**I can't, I… I have some wrongs I need to right. But I will give you this. Pascal!"**

"**Yes sir!"**

"**Follow this group. I command you to fight in the name of good. Keep them well protected."**

"**Of course sir!"**

"**I'll take my leave now. Good-bye for now" and he left.**

"**We should get going" said Renault "We are still a ways away from Caelin"**

**Coming up: Chapter 2x: The Mysterious Sage**

Note: When I make an X chapter it is not a side quest or anything. It is a side story that tells information not given in the actual story because it does not follow the main protagonists. It is created so you can understand things that will happen later in the story.


	4. Chapter 2X: The Mysterious Man

**Chapter 2X: The Mysterious Sage**

**Warning: These chapters will be much shorter than the main parts of the story. I will work on these on my busy weeks.**

**Guy was walking and practicing his sword skills. He was very well old but willing to go on and practice, when a man in a mysterious black cloak walked up to him.**

"**Can I help you sir?" He asked in a polite voice**

"…"

"**Hello? Are you ok?"**

"**You can help me… by joining me. Come! Apocalypse!"**

"**Apocalypse? What is this?" and a strange man in a slightly different black cloak walked up. You could see nothing in the cloak but his burning red eyes.**

"**What is it sir?" He said in a deep demonic voice as if hell itself opened up.**

"**Destroy him!"**

"… **as you wish"**

**Guy wouldn't just take this though. He attacked the man in the black cloak while avoiding Apocalypse. But the man in the cloak moved so quickly. He managed to hit the mans hood. It came off. He had dark hair and unusual, golden glowing eyes. **

"**I know you! You were locked in the Dragon Gates. You're Eph…" Before he could finish, Apocalypse struck his side and killed him.**

"**If you won't join in life… I'll make you like me and join in death!" He laughed and disappeared into the darkness.**


	5. Chapter 3: Something Strange

**Chapter 3: Something Suspicious About the New Marquess Laus.**

**On their way they made a detour through Laus. Laus had now been a long time ally of Pherae and had recently gotten a new leader. However, some of the people thought something suspicious of him. Renault and the others decided to go check it out. Soren stopped. "Wait, I just realized. Frank never came and found us"**

"**Frank? My dad's guard?" asked Renault.**

"**Yes, he was sent with me to help you."**

"**Well maybe my father called him back or…" just then a spear flew at them, barely missing Renault.**

**Pascal ran in front of him, "Who's there?" A dark figure in armour came forward. The armour looked familiar to Renault and Soren.**

"**That's… that's Frank's armour!" yelled Renault. **

"**Did you see who threw that spear Frank?" but he just kept walking forward**

"**Frank?"**

"**Something isn't right" said Pascal**

"**Wait… look at his eyes," said Renault, "they are an ominous gold colour."**

**Renault tried to get close to him. The man, whom they thought was Frank, lifted up his spear and thrusted it forward. Renault close his eyes… he opened them again and the spear was out of his hand and a dagger pierced the man's neck. He suddenly turned to dust.**

"**Are you ok?"**

**Renault looked up and saw Matthew standing there. "Yeah. What happened? What was that? Was that Frank?"**

"**Yes and no," said Matthew, "he was a fake copy of Frank made by someone else. It's called a morph. They take the body of someone who was killed and re-animate it. When it's killed it turns to dust."**

"**So you mean Frank is…"**

"**Yes… he's dead"**

**Renault mourned over the death of Frank for a little while but not too long before they had to go and investigate what was going on with the Marquess. They were near the castle and they saw the marquess.**

"**That's impossible," said Renault, "the marquess is Erik but… he died when my grandpa was still fighting… unless" he looked and saw the same ominous gold eyes as was on Frank, and then he called out, "All men… ATTACK!"**

**Suddenly the morph disappeared and re-appeared at the castle and the men got lined up and prepared for battle.**

"**We need to prepare this time everyone. There are more people than we fought in the last two battles." **

**Ike looked and saw them carrying a girl into a fort. He looked closer and noticed it was his sister, Neimi. "We have to save her!" and he charged in but was quickly knocked back by a dark force. He looked and saw a shaman standing there. The hood fell down revealing a man with a monocle and blue hair standing there… with the same gold eyes. "Canas… kill…" He got closer to Ike but "Lilina" jumped in and knocked him back. He fell to the ground and then Natasha jumped in. "I'm trying it again!" and she tried the light spell and… a piercing light struck the morph, and it fell and turned to dust. "Good job Natasha" said Ike as he looked at her and smiled. **

"**Ok here is how we will split it up." said Renault. "There are 2 bridges and three paths to the castle. Me, "Lilina", and Soren will take the middle passage. Matthew and Pascal, take the north most passage. Ike, Natasha, and Karla take the south passage and save Neimi. Matthew's group, take the north bridge. My group and Ike's group will take the south bridge. GO!"**

**And so they set off. Matthew and Pascal ran into some Brigands by the northern mountains. One tried to attack Matthew but he missed and was stabbed in the chest. Right after another one knocked the dagger out of Matthews hand but then Pascal came in and got the Brigand in the throat with his spear. Matthew, not having enough time to get his dagger again, took the axe from the other brigand and threw it at the third, getting him right between the eyes. "That was close sir, but we… LOOK OUT!" Pascal jumped off his horse and in front of Matthew barely blocking the spear that was coming at him. They looked, and there were 5 wyvern knights coming at them. Pascal threw a spear back, knocking one of the riders off and he fell into the mountains. One swooped down at Matthew, who then jumped up and fought the rider, while on the wyvern. He knocked him off and ran that Wyvern into another rider. Only two left. One tried to ram Matthew and missed but the other hit him dead on and knocked him off the wyvern. Right at the ground, Pascal caught him on the horse. Matthew threw an extra knife at a rider and knocked him off, but he was close enough to the ground he lived. He charged at Pascal at the same time as the other rider. Pascal jumped out of the way and the riders collided, with a spear going through one. The other rider felt an arm around his neck. "Say your prayers" said Matthew as he slit his throat and dropped him.**

"**Come on, we have to go meet up with the others"**

"**Yes sir" but before they left they took some of the weapons of the defeated enemies. Mainly spears for Pascal.**

**Meanwhile, Ike, Natasha, and Karla were going through the south end. However they had different enemies to worry about. Seems some local pirates from the sea by Laus decided to drop in as well, and they brought some Pegasus Knights with them as well, and they were led by a Berserker. They numbered in 3 pirates and 3 Pegasus Knights, and the 1 Berserker. One of the pirates jumped on to a Pegasus with one of the knights. The knight flew over and dropped the pirate. "Here I come!" as he fell but he got struck in mid-air by seemingly nothing. Ike looked and… Natasha was doing the shield again. She then used her light magic and struck the pirate. But then the Pegasus knight came at her, and she didn't have enough strength to do the shield again. She got down to the ground to avoid the Pegasus but the Knight went to low. Before any harm could be done, Ike jumped up and met the knight in mid-air before they could strike Natasha. The Pegasus landed and the knight was still on top.**

"**What? That did nothing?" but then he looked again as blood dripped from the knights chest and he fell off the Pegasus. **

**Karla was busy in a locked battle with one of the pirates that seemed to go nowhere. Each blow was matched by the other.**

"**Not bad little missy. We could use someone like you on our crew. Wanna join?"**

"**Thanks," and she knocked the axe out of his hand and pulled an upward slash, "but I've got my own crew." And she walked away. **

**Natasha ran towards the Pegasus of the dead soldier. "Natasha what are you doing!" yelled Ike.**

"**Don't worry. I have handled a Pegasus before." And she jumped on and rode towards the other Pegasus knights. She tried to make the shield again and it was strong enough to knock one knight off. The other charged at Natasha. She gathered up her strength and launched a shine attack on the knight. **

"**I didn't know she could do that spell" said Karla.**

**The knight was struck and defeated. Natasha was one her way back when… an axe came at her. She blocked it with her staff but she lost her balance. **

"**NATASHA!" Ike screamed as her ran after her. He barely caught her.**

"**Are you ok?"**

"**Yeah thanks." They both smiled.**

"**LOOK OUT!" yelled Karla who then ran in front of them and block the spear. The knight that was knocked off by the shield was still alive but Karla ran at him and slashed threw him, and then looked back as he fell over. **

**Ike saw the axe that hit Natasha and walked towards it.**

"**Gimme that back!" the Pirate yelled as he ran towards him.**

**Ike looked at it and picked it up, "You didn't say please" and he threw the axe and struck the pirate in the neck. All that was left was the Berserker. He walked towards them slowly. He had a black mask on covering all but his fiery red eyes. He was holding two axes, a throwing one and a massive Battle Axe. He threw the one axe, which Ike quickly deflected, but was also knocked back by. He walked closer. **

"… **DIE!" he yelled and he ran at them and threw his axe to the ground. Luckily everyone moved out of the way. Ike struck him in the arm but then the Berserker turned and knocked him back from the handle of the axe. Natasha launched a light attack against him which was blocked by his massive axe. Karla ran at him. He swung is axe horizontally and Karla jumped over it and struck his other arm. He held the axe and hit her with the side of it. She was knocked back but she stared at him and yelled "You'll pay!" and ran at him. He ran at her as well and they both slashed… Karla looked at the blood dripping from her arm. Then she looked back at him. **

**He was holding his stomach. "H-How? ... how… could I… lose?..." and he fell over.**

"**Now to the fort to save Neimi" said Ike. **

**There were 2 knights guarding the entrance. They looked and saw a Sage in a dark red cape carry Neimi into the fort. They prepared to take out the guards. Natasha charged a powerful shine attack and instantly took down 1 guard. The other looked at her. "Hey! You can't be over here" and he ran at her. But right before he could attack her, Ike jumped up from behind her and struck the Knight right in the vulnerability of his armour. Karla went and busted open the door to the fort. **

**They walked in and the Sage turned around. "Give me back my sister!" yelled Ike.**

"**You are not welcome here" said the Sage.**

**Ike ran at the sage but the sage simply used a fire attack and knocked him back. Natasha tried to use a light attack but it did nothing.**

"**Your attempts are futile." **

**He shot an elfire attack and struck them all. **

"**That's it" said Natasha. "Ike, run at him!"**

"**But he'll just knock me back"**

"**Just do it! Trust me!"**

**And so he ran at the sage and as expected the sage launched a fire attack, but it bounced back and hit him. "What the hell?"**

**Natasha put a shield just around Ike, long enough for him to reach the Sage. She withdrew the shield and Ike struck the Sage.**

"**You may have killed me… but now… who will tell you… where… the girl… is…" and he fell.**

"**NO!" screamed Ike. "Tear this place apart! We must find her!" and so they began searching and destroying walls. Until Karla tried to knock down a wall but went right through it. "Ike! Over here!" **

"**It's… an illusion" they went through and found Neimi tied up. They released her and she grabbed her bow and arrows they took from her.**

"**Thank you brother so much!"**

"**No Problem but we gotta go!"**

**And they left the fort and headed out to meet with the others.**

**Now, all that was left was for Renault, Soren, and "Lilina" to make it through the middle. **

**They looked and there were 5 Cavaliers led by 1 Paladin who had dark red armour. They began marching forward and so Renault and the others prepared to fight. "Lilina" immediately charged a powerful attack and took out 2 of the Cavaliers. One came at Renault and he jumped up and stabbed him and then kicked him off the horse. Immediately one of the other riders knocked Renault off and was about to impale him but Soren quickly launched Elfire and struck down the Cavalier. The last one ran behind Soren and hit him with the bottom of the lance, knocking him over. "Lilina" hit him with a small attack and knocked the lance out of his hand. He charged towards the lance but Renault got there first and threw the lance at him, which then pierced right through him. All that was left now was the Paladin. He had a lance in 1 hand and a sword in the other.**

**He made the horse gallop and he swung the lance at Renault but he jumped out of the way. Right afterwards Soren used a fire attack but the Paladin reflected it. "Lilina" used shine attack but it barely stunned the Paladin. The Paladin then ran at Soren and drew his sword and swung at him, but Renault knocked him out of the way just in time. Renault threw his sword at the Paladin. He blocked it with his sword but it knocked his helmet off and immediately "Lilina" launched another shine attack which knocked him off the horse. He got up and threw his lance at "Lilina". It bounced away.**

"**What happened?"**

"**You're welcome"**

"**NATASHA!"**

"**No time for pleasantries." Said Renault. And he ran at the Paladin and thrusted his sword but the Paladin blocked it. They were locked in combat. Each blow was matched by the other. The Paladin then knocked the sword away from Renault. He was on the ground and the Paladin lifted his sword and right before he could strike him.**

"**Back off!" as a sword went right through the chest of the Paladin. He fell and Renault looked and saw Karla. **

"**Thanks"**

**The Marquess came outside. "How could this happen? Fall back!" and he withdrew what troops he had and withdrew into the castle. Two Generals stand guard at the gate. **

"**Lilina" quickly took down but General by charging a devastating attack but she fell over afterwards. Then a strange Sage came out.**

"**It's too late, he headed towards the Port so he can get to Dread Isle. He's making a stop through Caelin first though. Hahahahahah!" and the Sage disappeared.**

"**Ok. Looks like we're going to Caelin anyway"**

**Up next Chapter 4:The Race to Caelin Pt. 1**


	6. Chapter 4 Pt 1

**Chapter 4: The Race to Caelin Pt. 1 So, Who's Side are They On?**

**Note: This part of the story follows the ANTAGONIST. I will do this during chapters that are split up into parts. Usually at least one part will be antagonist. These will also be fairly short.**

"**Master, I need more soldiers to assist me."**

"**I'm glad you brought this up" as soldiers rose from the ground. "So I brought all of you soldiers back as morphs. Now go." And the man disappeared into the shadows.**

"**Ok, let's go men!" called Erik. **

**While they were marching they saw two assassins fighting. They were in their marching path.**

"**Go fight somewhere else you know-nothings"**

"**Who dares say that!?!" as an assassin in a dark outfit with dark skin to match looked back.**

"**Wait a minute, you… you have the golden eyes of a morph. Shouldn't you be following me?"**

**The other assassin with light skin in a red, almost thief-like outfit turned around. "We are the morphs that broke away from control. However we had different ideas about what we should do now. But we did agree to kill any morph that gets in our way. Jaffar! Attack!"**

**And both of the assassin morphs attacked. Jaffar stood in front of a swordsman. The swordsman ran at him and slashed his sword. Jaffar seemed to make no movement. But the morph turned to dust. Jaffar ran forward at a blinding speed and the other swordsman morphs turned to dust as well. "Liela, watch out" **

**Liela turned around and a cavalier threw his spear forward. And, like Jaffar, with seemingly no movement, the cavalier turned into dust. One by one the soldier were being destroyed.**

"**How is this happening?" Asked Erik. "THAT'S IT!" Erik ran at Jaffar with his special spear and threw it forward, and Jaffar enveloped himself with a cloak and… he was gone. **

"**Jaffar! Where did you go you bastard! Don't leave me with him!" yelled Liela.**

"**FINE!" Liela ran at Erik and jumped up. And Erik… blocked the attack.**

"**What!?! But how!?!"**

**Erik was just as confused as Liela.**

"**Because"**

"**Master?"**

"**Yes. You may have broken away from my control, Liela, but I won't let you kill my servant."**

"**Where are you!?! SHOW YOURSELF!" but the voice left and a pattern surrounded Erik, and he disappeared.**

"**You bastard!"**


	7. Chapter 4 Pt 2

**Chapter 4: Pt. 2 The Race to Caelin: "Lilina's" REAL Name**

**Renault and the others were walking when suddenly, the man in the dark cloak appeared.**

"**You… it is you" and he looked at "Lilina"**

"**Who are you and what do you want with "Lilina"?"**

"**Lilina? No she is one of the 10."**

"**10 what?"**

"**The story of the 5 elements. Light, Dark, Anime, Healing, and Destruction. There were 2 books for each. They were turned into humans to preserve them. One girl and one guy each. She is the most powerful light magic. She is… Aura"**

"**Aura?"**

"**Yes, and she is gifted with light magic abilities beyond what any priest, monk, cleric, or bishop can do"**

"**LIAR! I'm a human being!" and she charged the most powerful attack ever and tried to attack him. When the smoke cleared, he had no scratches.**

"**You see that? That was Aura. You are needed to unlock the Demon beyond the dragon's gate."**

"**Beyond the Dragon's Gate? Never! You can't have her!" yelled Renault.**

"**Very well, then I'll do it forcefully!"**

**Then he summoned some morphs. They were the toughest yet, one Warrior, one Hero, one Halberdier, one Sniper, one Sage, one Druid, and one Bishop. **

"**Have fun…" and he disappeared into a strange symbol on the ground. **

**The Sniper shot first but Natasha bounced it back immediately with her shield and it struck the Sniper back in the chest. That was the easy part. Next the Paladin went after Natasha, but Pascal came in and knocked the lance out of the Paladins hand. Karla jumped up and slashed the Paladin. The Hero jumped at Karla and knocked her back and then knocked Pascal off the horse. Ike ran and knocked the shield out of the Hero's hand. It was a sword fight now. It was a stalemate as they cancelled each other's attacks. When Renault got the hero from behind. A fire attack came at Renault but Ike blocked it and then Aura used her light magic to destroy the Sage. Natasha charged up her energy and launched an attack as powerful as she could on the Druid. He was hit and was knocked back but not defeated. Natasha fell over. Then something no one expected happened. Neimi launched a steel arrow towards the Druid striking him right in the head.**

"**Good job Neimi" said Ike**

"**No time for celebration yet" said Soren. And he used Fimbulveter and hit the bishop. The Bishop charged an attack but Soren launched a hidden attack and struck him down. They now noticed, the Warrior hasn't moved at all. Until now. Soren tried a fire attack but it was deflected by the axe and knocked him backwards. Aura used what strength she could for a light attack but the same happened. The Warrior kept running forward. Karla tried to attack but the Warrior hit her with the handle. The same happened to Ike. Neimi launched another arrow which hit his armour and did nothing. Pascal tried but him and his horse were knocked back. Renault tried and he pushed the Warrior back a bit.**

"**Prepare to die!" cried the Warrior as he hit Renault and launched him backwards.**

"**NO!" Yelled Natasha as she put up a barrier which stopped the warrior and knocked him back. He kept hitting the shield trying to get through. Eventually he finally broke through and Natasha fell over. Just when all hope seemed lost they heard the wind as if someone ran by.**

"**But… but how?" and the Warrior turned to dust.**

**A strange person came out of the shadows.**

"**It'd be a shame if some regular people like you got hurt by those dirty morphs. But they all have one weak spot. The back of the neck."**

"**How do you know this?" asked Renault**

"**Because… I am one that broke away from the control" the person turned around to reveal her golden eyes. "The name's Liela"**


	8. Chapter 4 Pt 3

**Chapter 4: The Race to Caelin Pt. 3: Friend or Foe?**

"**Here it is! Castle Caelin!"**

"**Master Erik! Enemies are approaching! What should we do?"**

"**Prepare for battle. I'll guard the gate. We'll break in after we take care of them."**

**Renault and them arrived by the first bridge.**

"**Master Erik awaits you at the castle… if you get past his army" said the soldier.**

**Immediately Liela slit the soldier's throat. "Oh don't worry, we will"**

**They ran across the bridge and found 2 archers, a mage, and a sniper. Liela took out one archer but the other shot an arrow at her. Renault jumped in front and deflected it and got the archer in the chest. A fire attack came towards Ike so Natasha used her shield and then Aura used shine to take him down. The Sniper hit Aura with an arrow. Renault tried to attack but he got hit too. Pascal finally threw a spear at the same time an arrow came at him. The arrow bounced off and the spear hit the sniper in the stomach. They crossed the second bridge. There was a druid and 2 cavaliers here. The 2 cavaliers came at Pascal but Karla jumped on Pascal's horse and swung her sword, killing one and knocking the other off of his horse. Renault had a sword battle with the one that fell off but it was cut short when Soren used elfire and burnt the cavalier. A strange symbol surrounded Natasha so she used her shield and the dark magic did not hurt her but it broke the shield. Pascal ran at him but he disappeared and re-appeared by Karla who tried to swing but he did the same thing. Soren used elfire but it did nothing. Finally Aura trapped him in a shield of light which then collapsed on him and destroyed him. Now they had to decide who would go across what bridge since there were two. Renault, Aura, Soren, Natasha, and Liela went across the west bridge and Ike, Karla, Pascal, and Neimi went across the south bridge.**

**Meanwhile back at the castle. Erik looked and saw a mysterious figure.**

"**You again!?! What do you want?"**

"… **I want in…"**

**Ike's party met up with some pirates, some Pegasus knights, and a Wyvern Lord. Pascal put his lance through one of the pirates and took his axe. Ike attacked another pirate and the pirate hit Ike with his axe. Ike ran back at him and slashed his stomach. Suddenly a Pegasus knight came in on Ike. But just before he was about to reach him Pascal threw the axe he took and hit the knight right between the eyes. Neimi aimed at one of the other knights and shot an arrow that hit him in the shoulder. He threw a spear at her but Karla blocked it and Neimi shot another arrow hitting the knight in the head and knocking him off the Pegasus, into the water. A pirate tried to attack Neimi but Karla hit him with her sword and Neimi shot him in the chest with an arrow. The Final Pegasus knight came in on Karla but Ike jumped off of Pascal's horse and landed on the Pegasus and got the knight right in the throat. They looked at the warrior. Neimi turned around. **

"**Look out!" she yelled and shot an arrow. Everyone turned around and saw the body of the Pegasus knight that fell in the water with an arrow in his temple. **

**The warrior took aim and threw a small axe, hitting Ike's armour and knocking him back. Neimi shot an arrow at the warrior but he spun and knocked it away. Pascal threw a spear and it hit the warrior in the arm. But he just pulled it out and walked forward.**

"**Wait!" said Karla, "Look at his eyes. They are an ominous gold. Distract him. I have an idea." **

**So they fought and evaded the warrior's axe. He then got Neimi trapped and was about to throw his axe down when… he turned to dust. Neimi looked up and Karla had got him in the back of the neck… just like Liela said. **

"**No time to lose!" said Ike, "We gotta go meet up with the others."**

**Renault's group went across the other bridge. They ran into some cavaliers, some soldiers, and a General. There were too many of them though. They thought they might have to retreat when suddenly… a shadow ran through all of them and they all fell down. They looked and saw Jaffar. **

"**Come to the castle" **

**So they hurried and got to the castle and met with the others. **

**Jaffar looked at them all. "I could not get a worthy fight in life. So I want one in death. I want you to destroy me. Turn me to dust and set me free. But I will not go easy on you."**

**So they attacked. Natasha used a light attack but he evaded it. Aura used a better one and still he avoided it. **

"**Jaffar you have to let us in the castle!" yelled Renault**

"**Not until you beat me"**

**Karla tried to attack but her sword was knocked out of her hand. Neimi shot an arrow but it was deflected. Soren used Elfire but it didn't do anything. Pascal threw a spear but it was also deflected. Ike tried to attack and he held on for a moment but he was knocked back as well. Renault ran at him and the gem on his armour glowed. And he matched Jaffar blow for blow. But finally Jaffar knocked the sword out of his hand. Finally Liela attacked. It was blow after blow until suddenly it stopped. **

**Jaffar began laughing. "HAHAHA…haha…ha…h-" and he turned to dust**

**Then Liela looked at Renault. "Go Renault. I know you can stop him."**

"**Stop who?"**

"**You'll find… him…" and she turned to dust as well.**


	9. Chapter 4x

**Chapter 4x: Wyvern's Demise**

I apologize for the delay in a new chapter. I have had some reports for classes lately but they are almost over with so I should be writing faster soon.

**Bern, once a great kingdom, was now under the control of the Lycian league until further notice. The platoon of wyvern riders, however, was still intact. Currently led by the veterans, Heath and Vaida, they went to investigate what was going on at the fort where Prince Zephiel was almost assassinated many years ago.**

"**So why are we going again Vaida?"**

"**To see what is going on at the fort. We've heard reports of strange, almost occult-like, people going in and out and we need to stop them from taking the fort."**

**They arrived just as a man in a dark cloak was entering with an assassin, a swordmaster, and some soldiers. They went in as well. Vaida stuck down the guards at the entrance and they noticed the strange people enter the center room. They entered too.**

"**Who are you!?! Get rid of them!" yelled the man in the cloak.**

**It was their soldiers versus the cloaked man's soldiers. It seemed to be evenly matched. The man removed his hood.**

**Heath looked in awe. "Impossible! You got sucked into the dragon's gate!"**

"**Seems I survived, eh?" He started chuckling. "Matthew! Guy! Get them!"**

**The other two people attacked heath. Vaida tried to defend him but the one named Guy kept her away long enough for Matthew to strike Heath in the neck.**

"**I'm… sorry Vaida."**

"**Rise my new being!" and Heath rose back up, but stronger, and his eyes glowed gold. **

"**ATTACK!" and he attacked Vaida. She tried to defend against him but he knocked away her spear.**

"**Any last words?" asked the cloaked man.**

"**Just to die you bastard!" and she threw a knife at him and it struck him in the chest. He pulled it out. "You can't kill… what's already dead. Finish her!" and Heath struck her with one final blow to the chest. And she fell. One of the younger soldiers, named Minerva, was still alive. So she fled the scene. She flew towards Caein. When she reached the outskirts she ran into a small party, led by a swordsman. **

"**What is your name sir?"**

"**Renault" he replied**

"**Renault, I need you guys to help me. Our most powerful fort in Bern has been captured by strange, gold eyed, beings!"**

"**So that's where they went. Alright everyone, looks like our next stop is Bern."**

**So they headed out northward to Bern. But by the time they got there it was too late. And they were greeted by one of the most powerful enemies they would ever face.**

Next, Chapter 5: The Fire Emblem Revealed

This chapter is going to be the longest chapter I have written so far (possibly longer than all the parts of chapter 4 put together) but I am not splitting it into parts so please be patient. It is going to take me awhile to write it.


	10. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Fire Emblem Revealed**

**Renault and the others walked into the same fort that Minerva had recently escaped from. It was night and they did not see any enemies… yet.**

**Suddenly a slash of light came out of the darkness and almost hit Minerva, followed by a large ball of fire, which she also nearly escaped. Out of the darkness came three figures. One was an ominous sage like person. He was carrying a highly detailed book in scarlet covering. The second figure was large blonde haired person in a purple armor, the same purple used to show royalty. He seemed suspiciously similar to…**

"**Aren't you… king Zephiel?" asked Renault. "But I thought you were dead!"**

"**Enough!" spoke the third figure. He was wearing sage like clothing, but in black. He removed his hood.**

"**YOU! You were the person who we saw with the morphs all the time! You must have brought back Zephiel as well. But who is the other person with you?"**

"**I am Forblaze!" spoke the figure. "I am one of many tomes sent here to serve master Ephidel."**

"**STOP!" yelled Aura. "You were not sent here to serve him. You were sent here to stop him from raising the demon king again!" **

"**Really, Aura? Or is it that you are too afraid to admit it?" **

"**NO!" and she shot a powerful shot but it was blocked like a simple piece of paper.**

"**Enough!" said Ephidel, "Try and stop us if you can!" and all three of them disappeared into the darkness. **

"**Come on everyone lets get them!" yelled Renault. They split there search into two groups, one to go into the east entrance and one to go to the west entrance. They would meet at the center room. The group to go to the east was Renault, Aura, Minerva, and Pascal. The other group was Ike, Natasha, Karla, Neimi and Soren. **

**The west group ran into many enemies. One group was some mercenaries following a swordmaster. Another group were some fighters led by a berserker. The Final group were some shamans. They were led by a strange sage in a black robe, different from that of Ephidel. He was in the back and appeared to be commanding the soldiers with no words as though they were his puppets and his book had the strings. There appeared to be nothing in the hood of his cloak but flaming red eyes, as though a demon had possessed the cloak itself.**

**He spoke in an echoing demonic sound as though hell itself had opened up, "You will fall and bow down before master Ephidel. For without him the Demon King, my lord, can not rise again. Now fall on your knees and we will spare your life!"**

"**Never!" yell Ike. "We will destroy you to get through if we have to!"**

**Karla and Neimi went after the mercenaries and the swordmaster, Ike after the fighters and berserker, and Natasha and Soren after the Shamans.**

**Karla hit the first mercenaries sword out of his hand and Neimi got him in between the eyes with an arrow. The Second struck Karla's sword but she turned it back and the sword pierced the man's chest. The Third mercenary, while the others were fighting, snuck up behind Neimi but she turned around just in time to block the sword, but it broke her bow. Karla ran at him but was knocked back. The mercenary was about to strike Karla but Neimi threw an arrow as hard as she could at the mercenaries back. He fell. Neimi pulled out her extra bow and started shooting at the swordmaster. Every arrow was missing. So Karla tried to attack but the swordmaster was too fast. The swordmaster took her sword and stood there. "Any last words?"**

"**Heads up"**

"**Wha-" and a broken Chandelier fell on his head. It was knocked down by Neimi's arrow. **

**Ike was doing great and taking down all of the fighters, until one hit his sword out of his hand. So Ike kicked him and took his Axe and struck him in the chest. He grabbed his sword and used both weapons, using the axe to get their weapons away from them, and the sword to strike them down. The Berserker threw an axe at him but it missed and stuck in the wall. He pulled out a bigger axe and pinned Ike's sword in the ground and then destroyed the axe Ike had. He picked up the huge axe to strike.**

"**Think fast!" yelled Ike as he grabbed the axe stuck in the wall and pulled it out and chucked it at the berserker's throat. The Berserker turned into dust. **

**The Shamans were no problem to Natasha and Soren. But then the sage looked at them.**

"**So it is you people…" said the sage, "I… am Armageddon. Now come and help us summon the demon lord Hades once again."**

"**Never, you corrupt bastard!" and Natasha launched a powerful attack that did nothing.**

"**I am a tome of destruction! You cannot destroy Destruction incarnate!" and he attacked, completely destroying the wall behind her.**

"**What do we do?" said Natasha**

"**We fight" said Soren.**

**And so Natasha tried again.**

"**Die you Bastard!"**

**He simply blew off the attack. "Where is she?"**

**Soren used Fimbulvetr but nothing happened. "Who?"**

"**The girl called, Aura."**

"**Somewhere where you can't get her" said Ike as he struck Armageddon in the back. **

"**Agh… very well. I will… go and find her… until we meet again" and he smacked Ike and disappeared. **

"**We have to hurry and warn the others" said Ike, and they ran towards the center room.**

**Meanwhile Renault and his group had broken down the door and found inside the fort were many dead soldiers.**

"**These are my fallen comrades" said Minerva.**

"**And now they shall rise" They looked up and saw Ephidel raising his hands as the Dragon Knights, and Dragon Lords came back to life. They looked in the back.**

"**It's Vaida!" yelled Minerva, "She's… she's one of them."**

"**Just die, Damn it!" yelled Aura as she unleashed a shockwave that killed a multitude of the soldiers.**

**Ephidel laughed, "Get them!"**

**One after one the soldiers came and were destroyed by Aura's shockwave. Until Vaida came with her Spear and broke through.**

"**Die!" and she threw her spear at Minerva, but Renault jumped and blocked it. He noticed Aura had passed out, so then he ran to her aid. Meanwhile Pascal threw a spear at Vaida, but it did nothing. **

"**That's it!" screamed Minerva. "This is for the commander!" and she charged at Vaida, turning into an inflight battle. Blow after blow they were evenly matched. Then both fully charged and they both fell off of their Wyverns. Landing perfectly on the ground they both charged again. **

"**I'll help you Minerva!" screamed Pascal.**

"**NO! This is my battle, and I will fight it till the end!" Both Minerva's and Vaida's spears were knocked into the ground. Then it turned into a fist fight. Still evenly matched. Vaida tripped over her spear but then grabbed it and got back up, but as she was getting up Minerva punched her right in the face, making her let go of the spear. Before it fell, Minerva took the spear. "This is for the real Vaida" and she struck the morph, making her stone. **

**Renault was over by Aura. "You shouldn't use too much power like that."**

"**I'm sorry… I just… wanted to help. But I'm fine. Let's go to the center room"**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**Yes, let's go!" and they headed towards the central room. **

**When they were near the stairs, Armageddon appeared again.**

"**There you are Aura. Now be a good little tome and come with me to lord Ephidel."**

"**NEVER!" and she used another shockwave which knocked him over.**

**He wiped his mouth and saw blood. " You… BITCH!" and he threw an energy wave at her and she threw one to counter it but they both cancelled.**

"**You will regret ever doing this. Eventually you will help summon the Demon Lord again, whether you like it or not…" and he disappeared.**

**Renault's and Ike's group met at the stairs to the room. "Are you ready?"**

"**Let's go" and they went up the stairs.**

**A strange figure in royal purple armour and blonde hair turned around.**

"**King Zephiel? But… but my father killed you!"**

"**Or so you thought." And he laughed and used his sword to throw a beam of energy at them.**

"**Do you think you can beat a king? Your father didn't kill me. He only delayed me. However I'll be the one to kill you, you little brat!" and he launched another one barely missing Renault. "Come and get some!"**

**Renault ran at him to attack.**

"**Fool, simple weapons cannot pierce the ultimate armour, beca—huh?" he looked and the Jewel on Renault's chest was glowing. "It can't be! Is that---" and Renault struck his armour and pierced it. "That's impossible unless… your father gave you the Fire Emblem didn't he! The only thing able to pierce dark power."**

"**That's right you bastard!" and he took another swing that was blocked by Zephiel. **

"**Then en guard!"**

**It was blow after blow matched but nothing happened. Finally Zephiel had enough.**

"**Come on Ephidel! Give me some of your dark power!"**

**And a darkness consumed his blade and he struck Renault.**

"**RENAULT! Take some of my power!" and Aura gave some of her power to him and it consumed his blade, and he struck Zephiel. Both were injured, but they were still evenly matched. **

"**Guys, you need to hold him back so I can charge!" yelled Renault. So they all charged at Zephiel to hold him off.**

**Neimi shot her best arrows but they bounced off like pieces of crumpled up paper. Pascal threw his best spears, but to no avail. So he charged at him, only to be knocked off of his horse before he could get there.**

"**Keep going guys!"**

**Minerva flew from behind and struck him in the head but he quickly turned around and threw her and her wyvern back into the wall. Karla went as quickly as she could and reached him, but was swiftly knocked back just as swiftly as she got there. Soren used Rexflame, one of the most powerful moves he had. But it barely scratched his armour. **

"**Not too much longer"**

**Even Natasha tried her best light move but it did nothing. Ike used his ranged sword and it collided with Zephiel's. But Zephiel's overpowered his and Ike was knocked back.**

"**I've got it!"**

"**Too bad!" said Zephiel as he prepared a ranged attack**

"**NO!" yelled Aura and she released a huge energy that froze Zephiel in his tracks.**

"**Go Renault! I might be able to hold him long enough!"**

**And so Renault ran. But right before he got to him Zephiel unfroze and unleashed his attack, getting rid of the stored energy.**

"**Hah! You think you can stop me! I'm invincible! You'll never wi—" and he stopped. And he fell. **

"**Take that you stupid morph" Behind him was a strangely cloaked Sorcerer, in a black and red cloak.**

"**Morph? Haha… I am not a morph. I was still alive… but now… that you have… killed me… Ephidel can bring… me back… even stronger!"**

**The sorcerer teleported over to the others. "I am Etzel. I sensed trouble in here so I came to help. But no time to talk. He is going to rise even more powerful soon."**

**Suddenly Zephiel began rising. Everything was the same, except his armour became black, and his eyes became the ominous gold.**

"**Now… I… am… INVINCIBLE!"**

**His sword became a crimson red and he launched a beam from it that knocked everyone back. **

"**Prepare… for… your… doom!"**

**Etzel turned to Renault. "You have to power up your blade again. It's the only chance we have. We'll hold him off."**

**So, Neimi once again tried her best arrows. They were destroyed before they even reached Zephiel. Minerva tried to attack but there was like a shield in front of him. Pascal tried to and he got a little further but then was stopped. Soren got angry threw Rexflame at the barrier, damaging it, but it was still in tact. Karla attack the barrier, weakening it slightly more. Natasha tried using Rexaura, which brought it near breaking point. Aura used her best move and it shattered the shield. That's when Ike ran in.**

"**NO! You can't do that!" Yelled Etzel. But suddenly a blue flame engulfed Ike as he was running, and he was able to knock back Zephiel. Zephiel returned the hit and knocked Ike back where he started.**

"**Wait" said Etzel, "That mark on your forehead… you… you're part dragon. That's why you were powerful enough!"**

"**Renault is part dragon… too."**

"**Then we may have a shot. But first." And Etzel used his best magic to make a barrier around Zephiel. "Everyone prepare an attack for when he breaks the shield."**

**And so everyone got ready, and went close to the shield. **

"**You think this can hold me!" and he broke through the shield, shattering it.**

"**NOW!" Etzel hit him with Luna, then Karla came in and got him in the face, Pascal pierced his shoulder, Minerva pierced his arm, Neimi got him in the forehead, Soren hit him dead on with Rexflame, same with Natasha and Rexaura, Aura used her best attack and hit him, then Ike ran in and slashed right up the middle of his armour. He began to fall back.**

"**You… think this… can stop… me!?! I… am… King… Ze- AGH!" they looked behind and Renault had charged the sword so powerful the light pierced the darkness and got Zephiel in the Morph's weak spot, his neck.**

"**I… will… forever… rei…re… ugh." And he turned into dust. **

"**Very good" cam a strange voice "but you still must come with me!" and Armageddon appeared and tried to take Aura.**

"**BACK OFF BASTARD!" yelled Renault as he used his remaining energy to knock him away. **

"**That's it! You all are"**

"**STOP IT!" yelled Ephidel.**

"**but why sir?"**

"**Because… they can live… for now. You have beaten an extremely difficult enemy. I can't wait to see what you do on Dread Isle. I will meet you there at the Dragon's Gate. Try not to die." And he laughed evily and both disappeared.**

"**Alright everyone" said Renault, "Looks like we are heading to Dread Isle. It will be a long trip, so we need to be a good team. Let's go!"**


	11. Chapter 5x

**Chapter 5x: The Portal Breaks Loose**

**Sophia the Sorcerer was placed to guard the Demon's portal in Arcadia.**

"**What's this? I'm… I'm free? I'm free!"**

"**Who are you?" said Sophia.**

"**None other than Athena my dear. And now that I am free of that dreaded Demon prison. I can go and find those tomes to open this portal and let my brethren out."**

"**You wish!" and Sophia knocked back the demon with a dark attack.**

"**You are powerful… I may not be able to get past you."**

**And the demon pulled out a sword and charged at Sophia. She dodged and struck the demon again. She hit the demon once again, and again, and again.**

"**Peace? I surrender!"**

"**There is no mercy for your kind"**

"**Then too bad!" and the demon threw her sword, missing Sophia.**

"**You missed"**

"**No I didn't"**

**And the sword came back, hitting Sophia in the back.**

"**Yes, the master will like this." And the Demon took her body and went through Arcadia, and through the Dragon's gate, to the human world.**


End file.
